


While You Were Away

by Pippitypopadoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I couldn't stand the angst any longer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippitypopadoo/pseuds/Pippitypopadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You what.” Derek growled.</p>
<p>“You're not going to make me sorry for falling in love with him.” Stiles said, pointedly not meeting his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Not with Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632539) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Because Devildoll's But Not With Derek ficlet broke my heart, and then thelostcity's Alright already (we'll all float on) [http://archiveofourown.org/works/624369] trampled it some more. Then I screamed through my tears, "IF NO ONE MAKES MY BABIES HAPPY, I WILL." To think that my first TW fanfiction and my 2.5th fic ever was forced by such circumstances.
> 
> I'm new to writing, hope I didn't screw this up too badly! It was supposed to be short but then idk how it became this length.
> 
> \---
> 
> ETA: Over 100 kudos when I wasn't looking, wow! Also, it's been over a year and yet people are still finding this?? Wow. Thanks guys!

“You what.” Derek growled.

“You're not going to make me sorry for falling in love with him.” Stiles said, pointedly not meeting his eyes.

They were in his room, Stiles sitting on his bed and Derek looming over him. Stiles swallowed and glanced at him once, before quickly averting his eyes again. The tension was so thick that even werewolf claws couldn't cut through it. Ok, maybe not a good time to think about werewolf claws right now. Damn, maybe he should have found a better way to break the news instead of blurting it out the moment Derek climbed through the window. But he couldn't keep it in any longer, better to do it like ripping off the bandage quickly.

Besides, Derek would have immediately smelled him off his body with his darned werewolfy senses.

Unsettled by the silence, Stiles cleared his throat. He was usually a master with words, but they were failing him right now. “Derek. You were away for so long. He caught my eye. Then he kept me company while you were god-knows-where... I was lonely.”

“You know I had to leave for business with council.” Derek snapped. “And I called you every day. I should've known something was up when you kept hanging the phone abruptly.”

“Hey, I was lonely without you and I've been waiting for so long already, but you kept refusing because of such an inane reason, which I still don't understand by the way.” Stiles scowled. “And will you get out of my personal space already? Dude, worse than Cas!” He pushed Derek away and surprisingly succeeded in doing so. He paced away, heart thumping rapidly. God, this was not the time to suddenly remember how hot a scowly Derek was. No, that's wrong. Arguments require concentration, especially if one has to win. And win this he must. He's not going to give him up, no, no matter what Derek said.

“How did you meet him?” Derek asked flatly.

Stiles paused, turned around and eyed him. “In the park,” he answered warily.

“The park. And then you picked him up because you were lonely and he looked cute.”

Stiles gave a loud exhale. “I- All right, so yeah, basically it was like that.”

“He's cast a spell on you,” Derek accused.

Stiles gasped. “How dare you speak of him in that way! He's angelic and innocent, he wouldn’t hurt a fly! It happened all right? I love him and nothing's gonna change. We are meant to be together. Besides, Dad likes him a lot." Stiles declares. Derek narrowed his eyes at that, but desperate times call for desperate measures and he's not above playing The Father Card. "You are in no position to tell me to stop loving him! We're gonna be together and that's that.”

“Love?” Derek barked out, moving forward and cornering him against a wall. Stiles swallowed. Damn werewolves and their wall-fetish. “Will you stop flinging that word around so flippantly already?”

“Hey, what’s your problem!” Stiles snapped at him. They glared at each other.

And then Stiles widened his eyes when realisation dawned on him.

“Oh my god.”

Derek frowned slightly.

_“Oh my god_.” He repeatedly dumbly, before breaking into a grin.

“What.”

“You!” Stiles crowed exitedly. “You're jealous!”

Derek McGrouchyPants scowled. “No I'm not.”

“You totally are! Admit it, you were totally scared you would haves less of this hot piece of ass with Spock Stilinski in the picture!”

“Spock? You have no taste,” Derek said, scrunching his nose and moving away to sit on the bed. God, he had no business looking so adorable.

Stiles followed him and sat on his chair, pulling it to the tallest position to swing his legs. “Excuse you, Star Trek is so beyond gold, it's _mithril_. He's such a total Spock. And you're trying to evade what I just said.”

“I'm not. And did you just use a Lord of the Rings reference for Star Trek?”

Stiles blinked. “Yeah, nothing wrong with that. It's called diversity. And yes you are. And Dad loves him. I love him. You're not making me put him up for adoption. He is _The One Dog_.”

“You are hardly making sense.”

“Sense is overrated.” Stiles declared, hand waving vaguely in the air. “You understand me anyway. Don’t be judgemental towards your boyfriend.”

“We're not dating.”

“Not dating _yet_. We will be in... How long again, cupcakes?”

Derek blanched. “Don't call me that. Ever.”

“You gotta stop your habit of avoiding your _feelings_ , honey. And we all know you've been diligently keeping track,” Stiles grinned.

“...”

Stiles smiled innocently and waited. And waited some more.

“... 116 days.”

“There you go! Just 3 or 4 more months left!”

“Aren't you digressing from the main point now?” Derek huffed and fell backwards to lie on the bed. Hah. Stiles didn't know much about psychology, but he had a Ph. D in Derek Body Language. He was on the brink of giving in. Boo-yeah! Stiles clambered onto the bed beside Derek and poked his cheek. “The One Dog. Stays.”

Derek mock-glared at him and pouted.

“Pleeeeeease, you know I've always wanted a dog. Come on Dereeeeeeek.” Stiles whined. Yep, he's also not above playing the Spoilt Whiny Boyfriend card. They weren't dating (yet) but meh, details, details.

Derek looked at him. Stiles looked back. And subtly used the most superior puppy face he forced Scott to teach him.

Derek sighed. “Oh all right. But the dog is going to have nothing to do with me, he's your responsibility.”

“Aww yeah!” Stiles shouted, fist-pumping in the air. “And I'm really offended! I'm like, the most responsible in our pack.”

Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles scowled at the implication. Before he could say anything though, Derek shifted to rub his hands over Stiles' neck and arms. “Really dude, you're scent-marking me? And you say you're not jealous.”

“Shut up Stiles. And he's not pack yet, I can't stand his smell on you. Where is he anyway?”

“Dad's walking him.”

Derek paused and smirked at him. Stiles wondered why the scent bath stopped, before realising what he said. “Hey, I _am_ responsible, I was just waiting for you to come home. Don't want you to freak out when you smell him. You might think I'm cheating on you and how will Beacon Hills survive with a depressed and angsty Alpha?”

“Don't be an idiot.” Derek laughed softly. Man, it was a nice laugh. He should do that more.

“You that confident in yourself?” Stiles grinned. “Well I did fall in love when you're away though...”

Derek scoffed to show how unaffected he was (what a lying liar, he was totally jealous) and moved to rub his hand all over Stiles' face, ostensibly to continue the scent-marking but really to shut Stiles up. “You know, Spock is going to freak when he smells you all over me,” came Stiles muffled voice under his hand.

“Not if I meet him first.”

“Go easy on him all right, he's only tiny.”

“…Maybe.”

“Look at you and your alpha tendencies! Which reminds me, why were you so against me having a dog at first?”

When silence met him, Stiles gently pushed Derek’s hand away and turned his head to look at him. Derek hesitated before saying softly, “Dogs... Have a much shorter lifespan than us, you know. We had a dog once, Kyla – my sister – she insisted on it. We all loved him very much. Too much. When he left, there was a gaping hole in the family. The sadness was amplified with the pack bond... It was painful as a child, we had a hard time handling the grief.”

“... Oh. I... Should I not have...?”

“It's all right, we're more or less adults here. I was just.... Worrying too much maybe,” he confessed.

“I'm sorry. You should have told me earlier though.”

Derek gave him a wry smile. “Didn't you say you're not going to feel sorry?” Stiles slapped his chest lightly, that jerk. “Ow, hey, all right. I thought I had time to answer you when I came back, who would've thought that you'd act so quickly?”

“Quickly? It’s been a month since I first mentioned it.” During a confrontation with leprechauns (people who said they were cheery little green men were idiots; they had troublemaking blood in their veins and wily as hell and also intent on killing blondes for their hair. Don’t ask.), which admittedly wasn’t a good time to start listing wish lists probably. A few days later, Stiles brought it up again while force-refurnishing Derek’s house, but then there were _mermaids_. And that debacle lasted a week. And then Derek had to leave for some supernatural council thingummy because why was Beacon Hills such a hotbed of supernatural activity? As if they had anything to do with it, because obviously sane people like to attract unwanted attention so that they can risk their community and fight for their lives more often. Basically, a gathering of people with too much power and time in their hands, if anyone asked Stiles. Of course, no one asked him.

“It was fate.” Stiles sniffed. "But...  I'm also sorry I just took him in without telling you first? Was that why you were mad?”

Derek looked away awkwardly. “I guess it isn’t my place to tell you what or what not to do though.”

“No no, it's something that should have been agreed by both of us.” Stiles insisted.

Derek turned his head back to look at him and Stiles blushed. "I... He reminded me of you. But he was so hyperactive and friendly. I... I wanted..." he stammered to a stop. It was his turn to look away now. Derek knew what he meant though. He wanted the dog to be theirs.

Surprisingly, he was all right with that. Even though they weren't _together_ -together, it just felt... Nah, cheesy wasn't him, that's Stiles.

Derek nudged his arm and Stiles looked back. When Derek kept quiet, he said, “Thanks. For letting me keep him.”

Derek gave a smile so small Stiles wouldn't have catched it if he weren't looking at his face so closely. “You love him, don't you?”

Stiles started, before giving him a brilliant smile. He wiggled closer to him and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that for how long, Stiles didn't know. He almost drifted off to sleep when Derek whispered, “They're coming back.”

Not long after that, Stiles heard the door open. He rose from the bed and yawned. “All right, it's time for the Dog-and-Alpha meeting then.”

“Your name-giving skills suck, anyone ever told you that?” Derek replied while getting up.

“Whatever. You still love me though.” Stiles said cheekily and darted in to give him a peck on the cheek, before leaving the room quickly. Derek looked at his retreating back, stunned, before smiling to himself.

“Huh.”

116 days left. He could tell it’d be worth the wait though.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DID IT GET SO DOMESTIC AND FLUFFEH. I imagine that after so many months with Stiles, Derek would be more mellow (at least with him) and more comfortable around him if Stiles' is nearing his birthday soon. I wrote half of this at 2am in the morning and the other half when I was supposed to be studying for a quiz so... Yeah. It was also terribly fun playing the How-Many-Other-Fandom-References-Can-I-Put-In-This game. (For the record, this one had a score of 3.)
> 
> Comments would be appreciated! Too OOC? How to improve my writing style? Too dialogue-heavy? Oh and do tell me if there were loopholes or things that were left unanswered! I admit that in the middle I had been winging it a bit.... Heh.


End file.
